1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing a metal bearing component, chosen from the group consisting of a bearing ring, a roller element and a shaft of a dynamic pressure bearing, with a texture by electrochemical machining, wherein a current is passed across a narrow gap formed by said metal bearing component and an electrode means, electrolyte being supplied to the gap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a method is known in the art. In particular, WO96/20059 relates to a method of electrochemically machining a bearing ring for providing it with a pattern. According to this patent application an electrode is used having a non-conducting surface provided with a conducting pattern.
This method has the disadvantage that it is not capable of providing a surface with a high-definition pattern.
It is a goal of the present invention to provide a method capable of providing a surface with a high-definition surface pattern.
To this end the method according the present invention is characterized in that a ribbon is provided between the electrode means and the metal bearing component, said ribbon comprising a flexible, substantially non-conductive material provided with holes, wherein said ribbon is over part of its length put in direct contact with the metal bearing component, defining a contact zone, and the current is passed across the gap.
The ribbon serves as a mask, the holes exposing only those parts of the surface of the metal bearing component that are to be electrochemically machined. As the mask is not adhered to the surface, it can be easily removed and reused for treating another part of the surface of the metal bearing component. The part of the ribbon in contact with the metal bearing component
The Soviet patent publication SU-A-814635 describes a method of electroabrasive machining a metal object, such as a turbine blade. This method comprises moving an abrasive band along the surface of the object to be treated. The band is perforated, providing holes through which an electrolyte contacts the object to be treated. This publication does not relate to providing the surface with a texture.